Sanctuary
by ParamoreFeak
Summary: What would it be like if the cast of Blood met the characters of The Mortal Instruments? I love the anime/manga and I love the book series. Since both kind of have to do with monsters or demons, why not combine them? Better than it sounds!
1. The Strange Encounter

_What would it be like if the cast of Blood+ met the characters of The Mortal Instruments? I love the anime/manga and I love the book series. Since both kind of have to do with monsters or demons, why not combine them? This probably sounds lame, but I swear that the story sounds better. Even if you've only read or watched one of the two or neither, you can still enjoy this FanFic!_

_The characters of The Mortal Instruments and the cast of Blood+ are not owned by me. (No matter how much I want Jace all to myself or to be Saya.)_

Sanctuary

"There's a demon attack going on. They want us to go deal with it," Alec groaned to his group of friends. They looked back at him with pouts and annoyed looks. He didn't want to go anymore than they wanted. He was planning to relax or maybe hang out with Magnus. Now that plan was shot out of the sky.

"Joy. I was just hoping to have demon guts spurted all over me. Where do I sign?" Jace's icy tone replied. Like Alec, he didn't want to go. He was getting a little tired of doing stuff. He was tired and just wanted sleep or something. But then again, he wanted to go. He couldn't remember the last time he actually fought a demon besides the battle in Idris. He wanted to let out some steam. "But what the hell? Where is it?"

"Really, Jace. Do you have to be a smartass right now? Don't make me slit your throat. Remember the last time you temped me?" Isabelle replied. She could clearly picture the last time Jace annoyed her and she tried to slit his throat with a dagger. If she actually made contact Jace probably wouldn't be standing where he is right now. She could care less what was needed to be done. _The sooner we get this done, the quicker I can get back,_ she thought to herself. She wanted to get ready for her date with Simon. They were going out again. There was something she liked about Simon that she couldn't put her finger on. Then, there was something she didn't like about Simon that she could put her finger on. He was nice. Too nice. She liked nice guys, but not so nice that they became sweet. She wanted someone that could at least shove her against a wall and shove their tongue down her throat. That made a grin play at her lips.

"Oh yeah, I remember. How can I forget when small girl with a _dagger comes running at me?_ Yeah, that's something you can easily forget. But, do you have to smile about it? It's kinda creepy," Jace answered. She stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, would you two shut up?" Clary was starting to get annoyed. They acted like such babies fighting over a piece of candy sometimes. "Could we just get this over with? Where is it Alec?"

"It's on-" Jace cut Alec off.

"By 'we' I hope you mean Alec, Isabelle, and myself. You're not going," Jace scoffed.

"Excuse me? I've been training. I am perfectly fine fighting a demon."

"Yeah-no. You're not going. A month of training doesn't count." Jace walked over to Clary and dropped his callused hands on her bony shoulders. He dropped his voice to a whisper so only he and Clary could hear. "I don't want you getting hurt. I don't want to see you hurt with one scratch on you. Please, for me? Will you stay? You can come the next time."

Clary hated it when he made her feel small. She had been in battles with demons and she hasn't been killed…yet. She could take care of herself; she was getting good at her training. But when she looked deep into Jace's eyes she could see fear and love. He really loved her. Loved her enough to jump in front of every demon. He was afraid of her getting hurt. That touched Clary in a way not a lot of people can do. "Fine. I'll stay. But I'm coming next time."

Jace smiled. "Than you." He turned back to Alec and Isabelle who were in a corner planning everything out. "Already planning without me?"

Isabelle gave Jace a glare. Alec spoke. "Well, the demon…well how should I put this. They don't know what kind of demon it is. It's like it's just not showing up in any of the demon trackers. It's weird. Seems we don't know what we're getting ourselves into."

"Which is just the more fun," Jace and Isabelle grinned simultaneously. They turned to each other and smiled a smile that could kill. Alec rolled his eyes. Of course, they would find that to be enjoyable.

Clary walked up to the group. "Are you guys going to be standing there all day? There's a wild demon on the run in New York City and you guys are kind of not accomplishing anything just standing there."

"Good point, Clary. Boys, lets go." Isabelle lead the way out the kitchen and towards the elevator. They had already suited up and grabbed all the weapons they could. Everyone followed her, even Clary. They piled into the small elevator and plummeted to the ground floor. They flowed out but Jace closed the gate in Clary's face.

"Hey! I know I'm not going. Must you treat me like a kid?" Clary pouted.

"I know you know. And I do not treat you like a kid. I am offended. Now stay here and don't do anything stupid," Jace smiled. He turned his back to Clary and jogged to where Alec and Isabelle were waiting for him. He could here the sound of the elevator going back up in the distance. "Well guys, lets go kill ourselves a demon." A smile twitched at his lips.

* * *

"It's a chiropteran. Most likely a creation of Diva's. We must kill it quickly. Saya are able to fight?" David questioned. They were hiding out in New York City in an apartment they rented. It wasn't too fancy but enough that it could house close to ten people.

Saya was still a bit tired. She was nearing her hibernation. She had a little over five months until she would go into her thirty year slumber. She had spent a year and half among humans. It was her time to sleep. She had one thing that she _must _do first and that was to kill Diva. Her twin little sister that killed her first family and left her hating herself. Diva brought out the evilness in Saya and she hated that. Diva loved it when Saya squirmed.

"Yes, David. I can fight. We need to kill it so we can get closer to Diva," Saya whispered.

Hagi looked over at Saya with a solemn expression. As Saya's chevalier, he was concerned about her. He had been with her from the beginning and was going to be with her to the end. He knew that her time to hibernate was fast approaching. They had to kill Diva quickly before she did anything too drastic. "You are sure, Saya?"

"Yes, Hagi, I'm fine. I can fight," Saya snapped. She didn't mean for it to come out in a snap, but she was on edge. She had a lot riding on her shoulders. She dipped her head down and her shoulders slumped a bit. Hagi had caught that and looked at Saya from his position on the chair next to her.

"Saya, don't strain yourself. We can handle it or something else. You don't look ok to fight. You don't have to push yourself, you know," Kei comforted. Since he met Saya about a year and a half ago, he automatically knew something was up with her. She came out of no where with no warning. When she had just started living with them, she was out of it and didn't know things that was common knowledge for a first grader. However, he always loved her like his little sister. That's what she would always be to him. No matter how many times he saw her kill a chiropteran or had blood all over her, she was always his little sister.

"Why does everyone think I'm not able to fight? I'm fine! I want to fight. Can we go, please?" Saya yelled. She was getting agitated with everyone thinking she was useless. "I'm sorry if I'm being snappy, but…" She didn't know how to finish.

"Uh, sorry, Saya," Kei apologized. He didn't like when the new Saya got angry. The old one looked funny and joked about it. The new one looked like she was about to flip out and kill someone. Saya's gaze from the couch she was laying on wondered over to Kei, who was sitting at the dinning table with Luis and David planning. Saya's eyes were like laser beams burning into him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Saya staggered to get up from the couch that could swallow you. She was dressed in her usual clothing. A yellow dress which the top that was tight against her and the bottom flowed out with white ruffles underneath. She stumbled a bit and walked over to where her purple leather coat hung and her purple rain boots sat. She slipped her bare feet into the boots and wrapped the coat around her and hooked the two buttons in the front. She ran a hand through her hair. She turned around to face the room of people. "Are we leaving or not?"

David gave her a hard stare. He was unsure of Saya's state of mind, but they had to kill the chiropteran. Luis answered Saya. "Yes, Saya. We can leave in a minute." Luis was always the sunny side of a situation kind of guy. He had a heavy Jamaican accent that could lift anyone's spirits. He was a rounded plump man with chocolate skin.

Just as Luis promised, they all piled in the small van in the next minute. Saya sat in the back with Hagi and Kei on either side of her. Luis was driving down the dark and almost empty streets. David was reading out directions for where to go. Saya looked out the front window with want. She could sense that they were nearing the chiropteran. Anything with Diva's blood sent an electric shock through her. She could feel the bright red color come to her muddy red eyes.

Kei could sense Saya's tension next to him, but he kept his eyes out the window on high alert. Hagi was giving Saya a side long look. He could feel her. She was too tense. He didn't like her like this, but this was her when she was fully awake. Hagi was always quiet and didn't talk much. He mostly talked to Saya.

"Turn into that alley. The chiropteran is close by," David confirmed. He was ready to fight. He was sworn to fight and wipe out chiropterans. He was to protect Saya at all cost for she was the key to defending the human race and the only person capable of killing them fully.

Luis pulled the van into the alley and slowed the van to a crawl. When he was far enough into the alley, he cut the car off. Then they heard it. The loud lion like roar the chiropteran's give off. Everyone in the car looked to Saya. Her muddy red eyes had fully turned bright red. She nodded her head and they piled out the van.

David, Luis, and Kei prepared themselves by loading their guns. They grabbed as many guns as they could that was suitable for the task at hand. Saya and Hagi were a few feet way from their friends. Hagi set his cello case down on the hard concrete ground. He opened it up and his cello lay at the bottom of it. He flicked the secret compartment open to reveal Saya's sword. He handed it to Saya with his wrapped up hand. Underneath the wrappings was his chiropteran hand. Saya had cut it off in Vietnam during the war. It was now a long red hand. The fingers were a darker red and they were skinny and bony. He only uncovered it when in battle or when he had to rarely feed Saya.

Saya grabbed the sword. She pulled it from its sheath. It was long and glistened silver. It was slightly bent, but it was suppose to be. At the top of the sword below the handle was where she would place her thumb to slice it. A long narrow indentation in both sides was where her blood ran through. Her blood was the only thing that could kill the chiropteran. Imbedded in the sword was a crystal. The crystal was ruby red-the color of a chiropteran or Chiropteran when it's killed. The monster crystallizes and dies. The crystal in her sword belonged to her dad.

George.

He had lost his family in a bus accident. He adopted Kei and Riku. He had been ordered to watch over Saya as she slept in her cocoon. When she finally awoke, he treated her as a daughter. He was always so nice and caring. He would always put others before him or his needs. He had been turned into a chiropteran. He died and when she got a new sword months later, they imbedded a part of his crystallized body into the sword. That meant a lot to Saya. She felt closer to him. She had taken her dad's death really hard.

"Saya, are you ready?" Hagi asked her. He had closed his case and had it on his back already. She hadn't notice that she zoned out. She looked up at him. He could see a bit of the old Saya back. She nodded her head slowly. She almost seemed like she was unsure now. They walked over to where others were gathered. They were ready to go and they pulled out.

They ran towards the cries of the chiropteran. A fog had started to form. It was very thick and they could hardly see. Their heavy footsteps made a loud echo sound. Silence didn't matter when dealing with a chiropteran. It could spot you a mile away. The roars were getting louder and louder. They were getting closer. A figure was appearing to them up ahead.

"There it is!" Kei yelled to the group. They were nearing it when they hear something. It wasn't the roars. It sounds more like voices.

"What is that? It's not like any demon we've ever dealt with before," said a voice that sounded to be feminine.

"I don't know, but that…that…_thing_ has to go!" cried a voice that sounded manly.

"Yeah, thanks for the 411, Einstein. I think we had figured that out. The question is how?" said a second manly voice.

Saya and her friends were not alone. They were still in motion. They looked at one another for any guesses, but they were all clueless. They had finally reached the chiropteran. That's when they saw the others. It was two boys and a girl. One boy had golden looks and the other had black hair. The girl had raven black hair. The two with black hair looked similar and seem a bit pale. They were dressed in all black and had weapons strapped to them.

"What are you kids doing? Get away from it!" David yelled at the group of kids. To him they were just a group of kids looking for trouble. When he got a closer look at how they were dressed they looked almost…dangerous.

"We got this covered. What are you mundane doing? Get away," yelled the boy with the golden looks.

Saya's mouth twitched a bit. She didn't like how they called them that. As if they were vermin. She wasn't even mortal. She looked at the three teens. They surrounded the chiropteran. _They have no idea what they are doing,_ Saya said angrily in her head.

David fired his gun at the chiropteran. It whipped its head towards them and started to charge. The girl was in the way of the beast and it pushed her out of the way.

"Isabelle!" the boy with the black hair screamed. He ran over to the girl. The other boy ran after the beast. _What are they doing? _Saya thought to herself

David was still firing at the beast. Luis and Kei joined in. Saya drew her sword out. Hagi started running towards the chiropteran and was throwing daggers at the beast. The daggers were hitting it and one hit it in the eye. The chiropteran stopped to pull the dagger out of his eye. His beady little yellow eye oozed a bit of blood and then bubbled back into its eye. It had stopped long enough for Hagi to shove his chiropteran hand, which had lost the wrappings, into the beats stomach. The beast cried out. Hagi was gripping the beats other hand, making sure it couldn't strike him.

Saya threw the sheath to her sword to the side. She jabbed her thumb on the slicing area for her thumb and her blood stared to pour from the thumb and into the path that was made for it in the sword. She closer her eyes and when he reopened them they were bight red. She charged at the chiropteran and was yelling as she ran.

"Hurry, Saya. We're covering you the best that we can," Davis called out.

Hagi stepped out from the chiropteran and dashed backwards. Saya came up behind him and darted past him at the chiropteran. She jabbed her sword into the monster. She pushed in further and pressed her thumb to the sword. Her blood traveled the length of the sword into the chiropteran's blood stream. It started to slowly crystallize. Saya withdrew her sword and the chiropteran burst into shards.

* * *

Jace had no idea what was going on. He didn't now who the group of people that came out of no where and killed that thing. He didn't even know what the thing was. He looked over at where Alec was on his knees cradling his sister's head. She didn't look dead or too harmed. She was just unconscious. He was glad Clary wasn't here. That could have been her and he in Alec's place.

The beast had shattered into a million shards. He dint know how, but it was gone.

"Ok, that's that. Do we have to clean it up?" asked a boy that looked no more than twenty. He had red hair.

"Oh, someone shall come and clean it up. That's someone's job, you know. To clean up the chiropteran remains and such," replied a heavy accented deep voice.

"Let's go," called out a middle aged man with blonde hair. The group of people began to leave.

"Hey wait! Care to explain what just went down?" Jace called out. Alec's head bobbed up and was waiting to hear the reply.

"That's none of your business," replied the blondie.

"Uh, yeah it is. This is our job to deal with demons and kill them. This isn't your job. I mean that girl over there just shattered that _thing_ into a million pieces. That guy shoved his hand through the thing's stomach. That is not humanly possible. Downworlder maybe, but defiantly not a mortal. Are you guys Shadowhunters and those two Downworlders? If so, why didn't we get word that you were arriving?" Jace argued.

"Boy, you don't want to temper David. He can get mad easily. Just go and attend to your friend over there. Make sure she's ok," said the heavily accented guy with a wink.

The girl who hadn't spoken was huddled with the guy that looked twenty also, but he had black hair. The girl was leaning against him she looked younger then she probably was which was about sixteenish. She was staring between Jace and Alec with Isabelle on his legs. The look she was giving them was…pity. Jace didn't like it when people gave him the pity look. He felt belittled and he wasn't little.

"David, Luis. We should probably be getting back. Saya looks drained," commented the red head.

"Yes, let's go. Come on David," the rounded man urged.

The blond guy nodded and they all turned around and disappeared into the fog.

Jace called out to them, but no replies. He thought of the dead looking girl. He thought about her name. "Saya…"

_So…how is so far? Do you like it? Hate it? Review! Please review! You have no idea what happens to my writing when I get good feedback. I write a lot and with a tons of courage. So review! Don't be to harsh, though ;D!_

_Oh! If you have any questions or confused on something, feel free to ask! Don't worry I don't bite! :D_


	2. Questions

_**The characters of The Mortal Instruments and the cast of Blood+ are not owned by me. (No matter how much I want Jace all to myself or to be Saya.)**_

_**Hello!**_

_**Greeting to those that read this! Don't forget to review and favorite! **_

_**I never really said when this takes place so let me say this: post COG and in Blood Plus when they are in New York trying to hunt down Diva. Not sure what episodes those are, but you get the idea. So there isn't a big force with the characters all being in one place. **_

_****Soooooo hi! I deeply apologize for this late update. I've been meaning to post another chapter and continue with this story, but I've been so busy with a bunch of crap that I barely have time to do anything. I've been been dealing with school work, clubs, marching band, swimming, and other personal things. I hope there are still people who want to read this. Again, I deeply apologize.****_

_**Thanks guys and enjoy!**_

Sanctuary

Walking back to the van, Haigi had to carry Saya. She was becoming weaker by the second. He knew she was unable to fight. He blamed himself for allowing her to fight. It was careless and should have new better than to let that happen. In his arms, Saya was panting. She was having trouble breathing. She needed blood and fast.

In her mind, Saya was still thinking about the three young people. Were they trying to get themselves killed? Saya shook the thought from her mind. They looked too trained and confident. They knew what they were doing, but not what they were dealing with. Her head was bumbling with questions but no answers. She slowly closed her eyes to get some rest. When she closed her eyes she say blood. And lots of it. She cringed with fear, but also desire. The blood was tempting and alluring. She wanted it and bad.

"Haigi…" Saya choked out. Luis, David, and Kei were too far ahead to hear.

"Yes, Saya?" Haigi was on high alert. He had the feeling what she was asking.

"I…I need…blood. I feel so-" Saya stopped mid sentence.

"I know. Can you hold on a little longer until we are back at the apartment?"

She nodded her head once and didn't make much more movements or sounds after that.

They had finally reached the van and they piled in. Haigi and Saya claimed the far back. This time Haigi was in the corner and he laid Saya out so her head rested on his lap. He stroked her face and hair. She seemed so pale and sick to him. She was out of it and going through mood like swings. He had been through this before and understood the outcome. He went through this with Saya many times. So many times he lost track. Each time he felt like he was losing a part of himself. Saya was the closest and only thing he had left to a family.

She was there for him when he was bought and brought to her. She showed kindness towards him when he showed cruelty and hatred towards her. Saya was the person he confided in and told his story to. She had nothing to relate to his story, but she sat back and listened. To him that was caring. Then when he got older and she stayed the same she showed hatred towards him since he was better at playing the cello than her.

The van cruised through the streets. There were still people outside littering the streets. The ride back seemed to drag on longer than the ride to. Kei looked around and broke the long silence.

"Ok, no one seems to be talking about this so I'm going to bring it up. What the hell happened back there?" Kei was asking anyone but had the feeling the person or people that knew the answer was David and Luis. Mostly David.

"Kei, you shouldn't bring up topics that shouldn't be discussed," Luis answered.

"Well, there were people there-were they even normal people? They seemed like they knew about it," Kei said.

Haigi listened to Kei's side and found that he did have a point. But it was Saya who spoke. "Kei, has a point. They seemed trained and-"

"Knowledgeable. They knew what they were doing. Just not with what," Haigi cut in. Saya nodded in agreement.

David was quiet during the discussion from his spot in the passenger seat. When it seemed they weren't going to end anytime soon he cut in. "What you people are saying is out of line. There is nothing to talk about and you should just drop it."

Luis looked over at David. In a whisper he asked, "David, do you think its what-"

"Don't say it. But I know what you mean and yes. Most likely. It has to be them."

Kei leaned forward into the space between the driver and the passenger seat. "Who? Who are you two talking about?"

David shot Kei a death stare. "No one you need to know. Now leave it."

"But-"

"We are not discussing this." David turned back in his seat to stare forward, at the foggy street.

"Kei, don't worry about it. It will not affect you. It's something that you don't need to worry about," Luis said turning around to flash a grin at Kei. Kei, feeling defeated, sat back in his seat. Saya looked over at him and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. Kei felt it and sent her a sheepish smile.

"Kei, do you think-" Luis said turning around to ask Kei something.

"Luis!" David yelled projecting his body forward. In front of the car was a figure. A human looking figure. Luis twisted around in his seat and slammed his foot down on the break. The car skidded to a stop only a few inches from the person. The fog made it hard and nearly impossible to see the person.

The person stayed there in place, not moving or acting out. "Saya. I know you are in there, please come out."

David stared hard at the figure through the window shield. Luis clenched the steering wheel tighter. Kei shot a worried look at Saya, then through the window shield, and back. Haigi held Saya closer. He knew who it was and the trouble that followed them. "Saya. You can not fight. You shouldn't."

Saya didn't look at Haigi. She just kept glaring through the window at the front of the car. "Don't worry, Haigi. I don't need to fight to deal with Solomon."

* * *

Jace groaned loudly with frustration. "What the hell just happened? We were upstaged by…by…those people! They did our-"

"Jace. No need to beat yourself up about it right now. We need to get Isabelle some help," Alec whispered. Jace nodded and jogged over to them. Isabelle looked not too damaged, just unconscious. This wasn't something that happened to her often. She was always skillful and careful. Jace had a hint of a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tease her about this one.

"We need to get her back to the Institute. I don't think the seraph will work on her. She's not hurt just knocked out," Jace pointed out. Alec nodded in agreement. "The question is who's going to carry her back to the Institute?"

Alec looked up into Jace's eyes and smiled. "How about-"

Jace held up a hand to silence Alec. "Nah uh. I'm not doing it. She's your sister." He paused. "Biologically."

Alec sighed. "Jace we both know who's the stronger and faster one. It'll be no problem for you to carry her."

Jace muttered a few choice words. He bent and placed an arm under Isabelle's knees and another one behind her head. Jace started for the Institute with Alec close behind at his own pace. Holding Isabelle was simple for Jace with his strength and plus she was light.

They arrived back in a short amount of time. As soon as the elevator opened, Clary was there.

"What happened to Izzy?" Clary asked.

Jace walked to her room and placed her on her bed. He had only been in her room a few times. He was never allowed in it and would be killed if she discovered he had been in here. Alec quickly went to her side and held her hand, mumbling her name. "Wake up, Izzy."

Jace looked at them then left the room, headed to no place in particular.

"Jace, what happened to her?" Clary asked again, following him.

Jace continued to ignore her. He didn't want to retell the story of their defeat by humans or some sort of Downworlders.

"Jace!" Clary yelled in a stern, annoyed voice.

"What?! What do you want?" Jace yelled, turning around to face her.

"Tell me what happened? What's wrong with Izzy?" Clary looked at him with innocent green eyes. She didn't like it when they yelled at each other or if they started fighting. She just wanted an answer to a simple question.

"She'll be fine. She just got knocked out by some demon." Jace ruffled his hair and kept his eyes down and away from hers.

"Oh." Clary could tell he was hiding something. She just needed to try and figure out what. "Did you find out what kind of demon it was?"

Jace shook his head and crossed his arms. "Are the questions done?"

"Jace, stop trying to hide something from me. Tell me, what happened before?"

Jace looked Clary and saw the girl he fell in love with. The girl that always seemed to push him close to the edge, but make him love it. He sighed then leaned against the wall. "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know?'" Clary asked. "You were there and something obviously happened. Just go over what happened.

Jace ruffled his hair. "We found the demon, but I don't know. It didn't look like a demon we had ever encountered before or heard of. It was…different. We were about to attack when a group of humans came. They pushed us aside and went for the demon themselves. But two of them we're human. They were…demon like, but had the appearance of humans. They didn't have any strong demon characteristics." He sighed heavily again and pushed himself away from the wall. "The demon knocked Izzy aside and that's why she's knocked out. We were upstaged by those stupid mundane and whatever the rest of them were."

Clary looked Jace over and tried hard not to smile. She found it funny how Jace hated to be defeated. She even had the thought he might be jealous of the other group's ability to defeat the demon. "Jace, don't worry. That demon was just not yours. There's tons of other demons for you to fight. Not like it's the end of the world."

"Yeah, well, it is for me. I let a demon get away or lose to someone else." Jace started walking down the hall to his room.

"Jace, where are you going?" Clary called.

"To my room. I want to be alone."

Clary started after him as he walked away and as he slammed his door shut. She sighed and slowly walked back to Izzy's room. Alec was still close to her side, holding her hand. The bond they shared made Clary smile, happy that this pair of siblings could get along smoothly as opposed to her and Sebastian. She slowly walked into the room. "How is she?"

Alec glanced at Clary then quickly returned his gaze to his sister. "The same. Her vitals are fine, she just has to wake up."

Clary smiled slightly. "That's good. Don't worry. She's going to wake up before you know it."

As if on que, Isabelle winced and slowly opened her eyes. She looked over at Clary then rested her eyes on Alec. "What happened?"

"Izzy!" Alec carefully pulled Isabelle to his chest for an embrace. He buried his face in her hair and smiled, happy that she was fine and well. "You had me worried sick."

"Yeah, well, I'm fine. Thanks though. Now, tell me what happened."

Clary stepped forward. "Hold on, Izzy. We have to make sure you're fully fine first. The boys can tell you the whole story later."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Hey, Clary, can you give this to Jace." She pulled out a seraph blade. "He lent it to me. I don't feel like getting up at the moment."

"Sure thing, Iz." Clary took the seraph blade and walked to Jace's room. She took her time, wanting to take as much time as she could since he said he wanted to be alone. But he wouldn't mind her right?

She walked up to his door and knocked on it once. "Jace?" No reply came. Clary knocked harder. "Jace? Are you in there? I'm returning your seraph blade for Izzy." She waited a bit more. "I know you want time alone, but you can at least open the door just to get this." She knocked once more. "Alright, I'm coming in." Clary opened the door wide and raised an eyebrow. Jace wasn't in the room. She scanned the room and saw the bed was still made and untouched. The bathroom door was opened and showed the empty room. She walked more into the room. "Jace?" She over to the window and gasped when she saw it was opened. "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

Jace had left as soon he had entered his room. He couldn't stay in the Institute any longer. The memory of those strange people kept popping up in his head. He couldn't forget about that and needed to know more about them. The best place to figure out what was what was to go back to the place of the encounter.

He walked down the cold, empty New York City streets. He had his hood pulled up over his head. He kept an eye out for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. He kept walking until he found the spot that the whole event occurred at. He blinked a few times and looked around. The whole place was clean. No blood or crystals that had burst from the demon could be found. Most of all, there was no body.

"What the hell?" Jace muttered under his breath. He knelt down on the ground and grazed his fingers over the concrete. He lifted his fingers to his nose and took a whiff. "Cleaning products…" Jace narrowed his eyes and stood up. He turned around in a circle to inspect all the places that had blood on it before. Everything was abnormally clean and seemed untouched.

Jace shook his head. "This can't be right. Those are normal mundanes." He turned in the direction the group had walked off to. He sprinted in that direction and kept his senses on high alert. He stopped when he came to an alley. The alley had fresh tire markings coming out of it. Jace narrowed his eyes and followed them. He was looking down as he walked, but soon brought his head up to see the van in the distance. He raised an eyebrow then ducked behind a dumpster when he heard a voice. He peeked around the dumpster when the door to the van started to open.

"Come on…come on." Jace bit his lip. The suspence was killing him. He just needed to know who was in that van and who was getting out. Was it those strange people? What are they doing here? So many questions were swarming around Jace's head when finally outstepped a girl. `The same girl that had killed that beast.

Jace grinned. "Gotcha."


	3. Change of Plans

_**The characters of The Mortal Instruments and the cast of Blood+ are not owned by me. (No matter how much I want Jace all to myself or to be Saya.)**_

_**Hidy ho to my readers!**_

_**It's been awhile since I've written on here and I apologize for that. Been having a ton of snow days and found time to work on this! High school is not like what you see on T.V. lol. I'll try to update when I can, but I can't make any promises to that right now. **_

_**I didn't think my story would be popular or at least the amount of attention it's been getting. I'm glad some people actually enjoy this! I'm sorry for the misspellings, I'm going to fix them and keep them fixed from now on. Also, there are two spellings for Haji, with a j and with a g. I'm going to spell his name with the j **_

_**Enjoy~~**_

Sanctuary

"It's been a long time…Saya." Solomon's radiant smile met Saya's calm, cool frown as she stepped out of the van. He looked over her small physique and couldn't help but want to wrap her up in his arms and protect her with all of his strength. The things he would do just to make sure she was safe were limitless. Why couldn't she see this? That question always nagged at him, but he never let it weaken his spirit. If only she could return the love he had for her. He took a step towards her.

"One more step and I'll kill you," Saya warned. She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "I won't hesitate to kill you this time." _How could he come here?_ she wondered. Couldn't he see the mere sight of him revolted her? She had already had to deal with those humans and didn't feel like adding Solomon to the list.

"What time are you referring to, my dear? The time Karl tried to kill you? The time that I killed my own brother for you? The time that I saved your life? Is that the time you're referring to?" Solomon's smile grew across his face. He opened his arms either to show he was unarmed or maybe even in hopes that Saya would run into them. He knew that was a stretched. "You have no reason to kill me. All I want to do is talk. With all of you. It's urgent." Solomon continued to walk around the van to Saya.

"That's about as close as you're going to get to Saya, Solomon." Kai put a protective arm in front of Saya. "You and _your_ people have caused enough problems for my family. So you can just get the hell out of her and stay away from Saya!"

Solomon stared blankly at Kai. It amazed him every time how foolish the human species could be. How Kai didn't realize that Solomon could kill him was beyond him. "Kai, I do suggest that you move away. I wouldn't want to do something that I would regret and upset my dear Saya."

"Kai, stop. You don't know what you're getting yourself into with Solomon. Just stand back." Saya stepped in front of Kai and looked at him. "I can handle this."

"But Saya.." Kai fell silent and nodded.

Saya offered Kai a slight smile. She felt a little bad for almost treating Kai like a little kid. She just didn't want to see him hurt or worse. She knew what Solomon was capable of and knew he could possible do anything he needed to get to her.

Saya turned her attention back to Solomon. "What do you want, Solomon?"

"I need everyone out here. David, Lewis. Even you, Haji. I mean you all no harm. Just wish for your presence for a simple chat. That is all." Solomon held his hands up in surrender. "See? I am unarmed." He chuckled and little joke. No one else was laughing.

Within the car, David and Lewis shared a look.

"Does he really just want to talk?" Lewis asked.

"We can never be too su-" David was interrupted by the sound of Haji stepping out of the car.

"If Haji gets out, then I guess I can get out." Lewis chuckled and got out the car. David was more hesitant with getting out. He stared through the window at Solomon. This was the man that is connected to that beast Diva. He's been with her for years, decades even. And now he just wants to jump over to their side? That sounds too good to be true. David sighed and got out the car.

Haji walked over to Saya and stood closely behind her. He looked down at the woman he's been with since forever. How she always found strength in times when she was so weak always surprised him. He was glad to say he was the chevalier of Saya.

"Haji, it's so nice to see you. Have you been keeping my Saya safe, brother?" Solomon smiled.

"I am not your brother and you will never have, Saya. I swear on that with my life. I will keep her safe from you until she wishes me not to," Haji replied. He took a step so he stood beside Saya.

"Still not accepting me, I see. It's such a shame…" Solomon sighed and closed his eyes.

"The information, Solomon. What is it that you have to speak with us about?" Saya snapped.

Solomon barely reacted to the tone in Saya's voice and looked them all over. "This may come to a shock to you all, but Diva is in New York right now. She is having a small outdoor concert tomorrow out in the country side. If you wish to attack her, then would be the best time."

"Why are you telling us all of this? Won't you get in trouble with Amshel if he finds this out?" Kai asked.

"If he finds out, but I know he won't." Solomon looked own sadly. "Besides, I have been…cast out from my other brothers." He looked back up to Saya and smiled at her. "I left Diva and my brothers for you, Saya. I hope you see what it is that you mean to me." And as soon as he spoke the sentence, he was gone.

"Well, this changes everything, doesn't it?" Saya muttered.

"Saya? What do you mean?' Kai moved closer to her.

"I mean, no more wandering around looking for Diva. We can actually end all of this tomorrow. Put an end to Diva and everything. Finally be done with all of this fighting and killing." Saya looked up at him and closed her eyes. "I can finally have peace."

"Saya, you must rest." Haji wrapped an arm around her waist. He placed his other arm around her legs and picked her up. He walked to the car and resumed the same position they were in at the back of the van.

"We have to plan for this now. We might need to call in reinforcements for this. We should call Joel when we get back to the apartment," David said to Lewis.

"I agree. Solomon telling us this must mean that they aren't expecting this and they may even have their guards down." Lewis looked to the spot Solomon was standing.

"Let's get back to-" David stopped short. At that moment the sound of trash cans being knocked over sounded throughout the alley. The sound of a loud curse word followed it.

"Who's there?" David yelled.

* * *

What had Jace gotten himself into? Let alone what did he even stumble upon? He found the people he was looking for and listened to an even interesting conversation they had with some guy named Solomon. Who is this Diva person? The first thing on his mind that bugged him about the Diva girl was who the hell named their child Diva? That's just setting your child up for humiliation.

Then things got even weirder. The guy Solomon vanished. Now in Jace's world, that's not too uncommon. It's just that he couldn't tell what he was or even what any of them were. They just looked like normal mundanes. What were they?

Jace was planning on following them back to their apartment. He was hoping to spy on them more and find out just who and what they were. But it seems like the Angels had another plan for him. Jace was trying to stretch out the major cramp that was starting to form in his thigh from kneeling. He may have forgotten that there were trash cans nearby. He kicked them over and saw his cover being blown.

"Shit!" Jace yelled.

"Who's there?" yelled a deep voice that Jace slightly remembered being the blonde man.

_Not good. Not good.._ Jace looked around and weighed his options. He could run for it, they certainly couldn't catch him. But the other two, the girl and the man that's attached to her could. He could try attacking them. Yeah, that was Jace's style. What he did was smart, but not Jace's style.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming out. Don't shoot or anything." Jace sighed softly and stepped out from his hiding spot from behind the dumpster. He grinned slightly. "I guess this isn't where the Victoria's Secret Angel runway show is being held?"

"It's you! That kid from the chiropteran attack," the red headed twenty something year old pointed out.

"The what? Chirop-what? Is that what that thing was?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Don't say anything to him. We don't know what he's up to," the voice with the heavy Jamaican accent said.

"He's probably been spying on us this whole time. He have to take him back with us. He could tell them everything and ruin everything." The blond man crossed his arms and fixed his gaze on Jace.

"Them? Who is them?" the red head asked.

Blondie set his mouth into a thin, hard line. "The Nephilim. Or do you prefer to be called a Shadowhunter?"

Jace's eyes almost bulged from his head. "Wait, you know what I am? Well that's not fair. You know what I am, but I don't get to know who you guys are? That's called cheating, mister."

"Call it whatever you want, but I don't trust your people."

The red head looked at the blond man. "So you do know what he is. And why didn't you tell me this?"

"It's of none of your concern. But now, we must deal with him." The blond man looked to the Jamaican man. "I think we should go to the Institute."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Jace shook his hands and walked closer to the others. "You mundanes know too much and you can't just go to the Institute. How do you even know what that is? Besides, have you even ever heard of proper etiquette? Even I know you have to ask permission before you go to someone's home."

"Were you not caught snooping on us? We can't just allow you to come to where we are staying. Besides, this is a matter that must be discussed with the head of the local Institute." The blonde man walked back to the van and the Jamaican followed him.

"What you're going to tell on me? Well, that's mature." Jace rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll get your toys taken away?" the red head smirked.

"Toys? Are you trying to make a joke with that? It's not working." Jace raised an eyebrow at him.

The red head rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Guess you should get in the van." He walked to the van and climbed into the back.

Jace hesitated and looked at the van. Should he trust them? He wanted to know just how much they knew about him. There was only one way he could find out. He walked to the car and got in.

* * *

Saya opened her eyes slightly when she heard everyone getting back into the van. She wondered what took them so long, but saw the answer when the young golden boy from before got into the van. She sat up and looked at them. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, Saya. It appears we have to deal with this kid first. Apparently, he's pretty important. Or at least his people are," Kai replied with a smile.

"It's so nice to see you care, Redhead," the boy muttered.

"David?" Saya looked to him for full answers.

"We just have to make sure that this boy and his people don't go meddling with our business. To make sure of this, we have to go to where they live which is called the Institute. Will you be alright to wait a bit before going to the living spaces?" David looked at her through the rearview mirror.

Saya nodded silently and lay back down on Haji's lap. Hagi stroked her hair and looked at her. She seemed so tired and empty. He knew her slumber was quickly approaching and she was weakening. "Saya, are you sure you can wait? You do not seem well."

"I'm fine. I'll make it." Saya placed her hand on Haji's cheek. "Don't worry about me right now, Haji. I'll be fine."

Haji looked at her. He nodded at her, but his face said otherwise.

The car ride to get to this "Institute" seemed to take forever. The ride was taking a toll on Kai. He was itching to know what this place was and just who these people were. He looked at the boy beside him. He looked human enough to him, not like a chriopteran or a chevalier. He was still in the all black clothing from before. He looked the boy over and saw inked skin peeking out from under his sleeve. The boy tugged his sleeve down, noticing Kai's gaze.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked.

"Is that a tattoo or something?" Kai pointed to the spot where he saw the ink.

"You could call it that if you want." The boy shrugged and looked out the window.

Kai gave up on trying to have a conversation with the boy and just left him alone. A giant, abandoned looking cathedral loomed up in front of them. It looked like no one had been inside of it in decades, let alone people actually living there. Lewis parked the car in front of the building and he got out the car along with David. The boy looked up at the large church and sighed. Kai thought he heard him hear say, "The Angels can't even save my butt."

The boy got out the van and Kai joined the others outside. Hagi helped Saya out the van and held her close to her side in case she lost balance. David looked up at the building and saw it start to materialize into an all too familiar place. He looked to the boy. "Lead the way."

_**Dun dun dunnnn! I was thinking of continuing it but thought that was a good enough cliff hanger for now haha**_

_**Tell me how you thought it was by reviewing! I'll try my best to update soon. :D**_


End file.
